Never Piss Off Sebastian Smythe
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Sebastian can be a lot of things but he will never be a bad boyfriend. No one makes his Santana Lopez cry and gets away with it.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian can be a lot of things and he can do a lot of things but he was definitely not one thing; he was never a bad boyfriend. He had many goals and very few as top priority. His list was so easy he didn't have to write down like so many other teenagers did.

Graduate High School

Graduate College

Reach Goal as famous Actor/Singer (whatever comes first)

TRAVEL AROUND THE WORLD LIKE A BOSS

Get married…..once (make sure there is no divorce

Have kids

Make his wife happy and grow old with her

That was his goal but above all of that there was one thing that trumps and put everything on hold and that was to protect Santana Lopez.

Yes Sebastian never saw this coming but he fell in love with the enemy. Ever since there Michael Jackson duel he never admitted that he lost but he loved the sound of her voice. It not only complemented his but she was sexy in the black short trench he was sure she didn't wear anything underneath it. Of course it took some major work to get her to go out with him but his persistence wore her down.

Looking at his watch seeing it was finally five-thirty; it's religious to him to wait by his car as usual till she exits out of school; he smiles and gives her a traditional wink, pulls her into a loving passionate kiss, takes her bag and opens the passenger side for her to get in. It's his early morning and afternoon tradition since he obligated himself that he would be picking her up for school and from after school. It was the only time he could honestly make sure his time was focused on her. Of course there always was time to fool around after school but his Sundays and Saturdays were rarely opened for her since Saturdays he worked at his grandfather and father's law firm and Sundays were family time as long as his parents were still in Ohio. His dad a famous top lawyer and his mom a supermodel both always traveling for their jobs so Sundays are the only day that was put aside for family. He wanted to talk to her about coming over on Sunday since his parents wanted to know who was making their son so happy with the constant humming or love songs being sung around the house he finally had the courage to ask her trying to avoid the fear that his mother might embarrass him by showing Santana all his baby pictures and most of them were naked.

Waiting outside the school entrance leaning on his car and checking the time on his watch he smiled seeing his small demanding little angel walk out the door but that smile changed. She wasn't walking she was running in tears out of the school towards him hair not in her traditional high tight ponytail that's always in one big curl. She looked frantic as her body slammed into him as he holds her tight and she cries in his arms.

This isn't good.

Sebastian has never seen Santana like this and he didn't like it. "Baby what wrongs."

"I can't do it anymore. I quit. I hate glee. I hate the New Directions and I fucking hate Schuester." Looking up at him Sebastian felt like his heart was breaking. "Everything is always about Rachel Berry she gets every solo, she gets every lead and she doesn't care about anyone's feelings but herself and everything has to be about her. But when I tell her to shut up and tell her the world does not revolve around her she gets a fucking hissy fit and Finn the Frankenstein fish gets all defending about her and him are better singers and on and on. Finn called me a slutty hore which it doesn't bother much because I attack him back but he said the worse thing to me and Schuester has the nerve to tell me I'm being rude but he says nothing and I mean nothing to Finn and Rachel and I'm just so tired I don't want to sing anymore." Sebastian listened to every word as his fist tightened after Santana admitted Finn calling her slutty hore but he now wanted to know what the hell he really said to make her cry.

"What did Finn say to you?" Santana looked at him shaking her head as she refuses to say it.

"Baby I know your upset but you got to tell me what he said so I can take care of it." Looking down Santana muttered every word exactly how Finn said it and Sebastian lifted her chin up and kissed her on her forehead and wiped the tears that were falling freely. "Don't worry I will take care of it tomorrow." Giving her a kiss on the lips and taking her bag he opened the door for as she quietly got in and he closed the door. Carefully putting her bag in the backseat and entering in the driver's position Sebastian took one look as he saw the rest of glee members walking out as his phone ringed in his pocket letting him know he received a text. Checking his phone once inside the car he saw it was a group message from Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie and Tina describing about what happened to Santana he chuckled and put his phone down.

No one makes Santana cry and gets away with it.

Last night was ruined; Sebastian had everything planned out for Santana. He was going to take her to Easton Town Center Mall in Columbus buy her a Louis Vuitton and some clothes, eat at Brio and give her amazing love making sex as her early birthday gift because her birthday is on Sunday he had to be in New York for his grandparents anniversary party on his mother's side. But that was all ruined so instead he was watching movies with Santana at her house cuddling trying to make her happy but instead held her trying to calm her down from crying till she cried herself to sleep. Sebastian has never been so heartbroken and infuriated in all his life at the same time. Sebastian may be a lot of things but he was never a bad boyfriend and he learned from his father the rules of being a Smythe. There are rules for a Smythe Man to follow in the family.

Be honest even if it hurts the person feelings it's better to tell the truth than it is to lie and hurt someone much worse.

Love and respect your family.

Love, Honor, Respect and Praise your Wife/Girlfriend even when she is in the wrong

Never lay a hand on a woman.

Never let anyone hurt your Wife/Girlfriend emotionally, physically and mentally.

Protect your Wife/Girlfriend.

Family comes first.

Be 100% faithful to your Wife/Girlfriend cheating is an abomination.

He was raised with those rules saw how his parents functioned and believed in those rules after all no Smythe man ever gotten a divorce and their married lives were what everyone dreamed of in a couple growing old together with love. Lifting her up easily without waking her up Sebastian took her upstairs to her room and laid her down pulling the covers over her and kissing her on her forehead and grabbing his bag as he said goodbye to Mrs. Lopez informing her not to worry and just make sure Santana gets up for school for him to pick her up. He had a feeling Santana would try to skip.

Finally reaching home around nine Sebastian gave a group text to all Warblers that there was a mandatory meeting during lunch as it was tagged under warbler in need. Receiving texts from all of them saying meeting will be held he smiled ready to put his phone on charge Santana text him.

Morning arrived as Sebastian knocked on the door and Santana opened it quickly "mom Sebastian is here see you after school."

"Morning Mrs. Lopez." She smiled at him.

"Got her up just like you asked." Giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug for Santana he could still see how upset she is and took her bag in his and held her hand walking her to the car and opening it for her. He was glad breakfast was of somewhat success. He managed to get her to laugh at some of his jokes and got her talking about the cheerios and the crazy performance Sylvester has planned he was happy to see that little twinkle in her eyes.

"I need you to pack Friday night I asked your mom and dad and they said they were okay with you being with me on your birthday in New York."

"But that's your grandparents anniversary party." She looked at him confused.

"Yeah I convinced my parents that I was taking you with me and one of your favorite Broadway shows is playing Saturday night I figured we can have two days together that is very rare since I wanted to celebrate your birthday yesterday but with what happened yesterday." Santana looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear you apologize you didn't do anything wrong. You needed me to be there for you and that is all that matters to me." Holding her hand with a smile, "so make sure you pack because we are leaving at ten on Friday night. Also you're not going to quit glee you love singing and you love glee." Before Santana could open her mouth he put his finger on her lips "Santana do you trust me?" He watched her shake her head yes and he smiled.

Hours passed as Cheerios practice was over and Santana sat down in the back waiting for glee club to begin. She didn't know why she was listening to Sebastian but the look in his eyes showed he had something up in his sleeve and if her man said to be at glee obviously it was for a very specific reason. Avoiding everyone today was easy but she couldn't avoid them in this room. taking a deep breath Santana heard laughter filling the halls as one by one her fellow members entered in laughing and joking around as Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie and Tina gave her a small smile as Brittany sat next to her and the others sat around her as Quinn winked her pointing at her phone that she text her making Santana pull her phone out to read the message.

Quinn- don't worry girl Finn says something I'm kicking his ass.

She smiled as she mouthed thank you to her and Quinn replied your welcome. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury followed as Schuester smiled putting his satchel on the desk. "Alright guys let's do some warm ups and start practicing for regional's."

"How about you not." Santana eyes opened wide as she sees Sebastian enter in the class with his traditional smirk.

"How did you get in here?" Finn questioned.

"It's called the door or do you not have common sense." Mr. Schuester looked at Sebastian.

"I need out the classroom and…"

"Stop talking." Sebastian put his finger up as Rachel stood up quickly.

"You don't disrespect our teacher like that." Rachel glared.

"Streisand wanna be I will get to you in a minute." Rachel gasped as the rest of the students looked back and forth as Rachel gasped.

"Don't talk to my girl like that." Finn stood up.

"And you think myself in the charismatic insanely knowledgeable mind I have would let you get away with disrespecting my girl." Putting his hand up in front of Schuester, "you need to sit down and listen because you're next on my list and since you are a teacher then you should be handing back your college degree to wherever you got it from." Not looking at him mouths were gaped as the warblers entered from both door one by one as the last locked the doors behind them. Santana looked at Sebastian as she felt her stomach turned as Jeff pulled the chair out for Mr. Schuester to sit. "It would be much faster if you sit down or I can take the whole entire time and no one gets a chance to sing." The new directions looked at one another.

"I demand you all leave this instant." Rachel declared.

"She opens her mouth again shut it with duct tape." One of the warblers pulled a piece out making a loud sound as Rachel gasped in shock and sat back down.

"Let me guess trying to scare us." Finn glared as Sebastian slowly turned his head to him.

"I'm a lot of things but wasting my time to scare you you're too stupid to know your own good." Puck chuckled as mike turned his head to Finn. I am only here for three people and that is Frankenstein a.k.a little dick Fin," some of the glee members covered their mouths from laughing as Schuester was about to say something but two of the warblers sat him back down "Streisand wanna be and you Mr. Schuester since you are not aware of your Spanish capabilities and yet you're a Spanish teacher." Sebastian smile was gone as Santana became nervous. "but first Nick give Schuester hear the dictionary so he can read it out loud to the class and I mean read it out loud." Nick handed him the book he was holding to the opened page as Schuester said the word out loud and began to read till his eyes opened wide and he looked up at Santana in shock as she looked away as everyone eyes opened wide.

"I thought that meant bitch." Mike muttered as Finn eyes widened.

"San…" before Schuester can finish Sebastian cut him off.

"Do you know what it feels like to see the woman you love crying to you? Don't answer that your too much of a coward and a favoritism ass to know. You're a teacher who should know right from wrong, who should be teaching students and correcting them but yet you have the audacity to degrade a student's self esteem when they have the guts to stand up for themselves and you reward the wrong doings because of your blind stupidity."

"Look I didn't know…"

"Shut up Finn you're last on my list and it's taking every fiber in my body to not beat you from where you are sitting." Not looking at Finn he could see from the corner of his eyes Santana was in tears. "What if I called your daughter that very specific few words, your wife or your mother you wouldn't like it would you."

"No I would not." Schuester shook his head. "I didn't know…"

"Well that's not very helpful you teach Spanish and you don't know derogatory words. Outstanding I have no respect for you." Emma looked at her boyfriend in disappointment as she looked at Santana feeling terrible seeing her in tears while Sebastian turned to look at Rachel, "Streisand I will say this once. The world doesn't revolve around you. You're not always going to get the leads, you're not always going to get the solos you're selfish, disgusting, rude, have no sympathy and your issues need to be kept to yourself. This is not Rachel berry and Finn Hudson choir it's New Directions and everyone in your group deserves the spotlight and it's not just going to be you and Finn and Schuester get your head out your ass because you don't stop to think about the other students you have. Winning isn't everything it may feel good but at the end it's not going to feel rewarding for everyone in your group if it's just about you and everyone has to sing in the background because someone with their blind stupidity ignores others potential."

"Amen." Mercedes said.

"Praise him" Artie stretched out his hand in the air.

"About time." Quinn muttered.

"Coming from the mouth of an angry boyfriend." Kurt shook his head with a sigh.

"How is he so calm but so scary?" Brittany muttered sitting neck to Santana. Santana couldn't find the words. She was shocked herself but the fact that her boyfriend has everyone's attention was outstanding, scary that he is so calm and yet aroused that her man is defending her. She can't believe how quiet Mr. Schuester is. Watching how he loosens his tie as he faces Finn waiting for Sebastian to say something but he didn't. The only thing she was Sebastian upper cutting Finn right in the face as Rachel gasped and Schuester stood up only to be blocked and pulled back to sit down.

"I have no words for you." Finn looked up in shock as he tried to get up only to be punched back on the ground again this time Finn looked unfocused and looked up at Sebastian as Rachel stood in the way trying to block him. "I only need two hits; one for making Santana cry and two for disrespecting a warbler's girl. Make my girl cry again and that goes to everyone else in this room you will not like me. You can say whatever you want to say about me and if you have the balls to say it to my face but Santana is off limits. I can say so many things about Streisand you wouldn't believe how fast she will be bawling her eyes out not to mention I could even use her religion and she will be afraid to even mutter a word. Man to boy stay out of a woman's cat fight are you a girl?" Finn shook his head no "are you Kurt?" Finn shook his head no again "then keep your mouth shut and let the ladies argue and dish it out themselves." The room was quite as Sebastian fixed his tie and nick took the dictionary out of Schuester hand and the doors unlocked in sync. Sebastian made his way to Santana as he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lovingly and pulled away. "let me know if you're messed with again. I'll take care of it." Santana shook her head.

"Thank you." She muttered and Sebastian smiled.

"Pick you up at 5:30." Giving her a small peck on the forehead the warblers walked out one by one as Sebastian was the last and looked at Schuester. "Students expect more from a teacher don't make me do this again I promise you it will be you next." Walking out triumphantly with his traditional smirk the whole class was silent.

"Where can I find a boyfriend like that?" Quinn muttered as Mercedes agreed. Santana couldn't help but smile as she grabbed her bag.

"I'm just going to skip practice today." Heading out the door Schuester called out to her as she turned to look at him.

"I quit the glee club. I can't do it anymore." Quickly leaving she ran outside quickly seeing Sebastian get into his car "SABESTIAN." He turned to look at her with a smile on his face as she ran to him and kissed him.

"You okay. Did they say anything rude to you?" shaking her head she smiled at him.

"I quit." He looked at her "It's my senior year and glee isn't going to send me to college. As much as I love singing I'm not quitting that but I need a break from glee." Nodding his head in understanding she kissed him again. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. No guy has ever stood up for me like that and I mean no guy has ever done what you did for me back there."

"I may be a lot of things but I will never be a bad boyfriend." He smiled at her.

"So can I hear you guys practice?" he smiled at her and took her bag and opened the passenger door for her and waited till she got in to close the door and neatly set her bag in the back seat and drove off as Santana smiled happily holding his hand as his thumb gently rubbed hers. His girl was smiling again and that was all that mattered. "So never mess with a Warblers girl?" she looked at him as he smiled.

"Warblers is a brotherhood. It comes very handy." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I am a very proud warbler's girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Santana no longer was in glee club she still had cheerleading. His annoyance skyrocketed when he read her text. He wasn't pissed off at her he was pissed off by how his day went nothing went according to plan and all he wanted was to ram himself inside Santana and cuddle with her after their rough event. Deciding to go to Lima bean and finish of some of his homework to pass the time he now regrets it after thirty minutes because low and behold the glee members were standing in front of him. "It's been two weeks. What do you guys want?"

"We need Santana back in the glee club. Finn is really sorry and…."

"Shut up Streisand." Sebastian closed his book and looked up at Rachel as he sees all the members. "If Finn feels so sorry he should be the one apologizing. Beg all you want I'm not aiding you in anything."

"Look I know what I said to Santana was wrong and I am sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me apologize to my woman but then I would just beat the crap out of you for being near her. The struggle must be real." standing up and grabbing his satchel. "The only way I will convince Santana to join back in your gay little club is if Finn lad and peppy girl drop out." walking through Rachel and Finn and his phone went off seeing it's Santana calling him.

"Hey sexy practice over?" listening to her soft giggle he smiled.

"Yeah it's over."

"Be there in a few minutes."

"Can we go out to eat?" Sebastian stopped in mid walk with a smirk on his face.

"Only if it's not a salad." rolling his eyes he listened to her scuff.

"No twinkle toes I want ribs and you're taking me out for ribs before I have to sleep over your house tonight." Sebastian smiled.

"Twinkle toes? Haven't heard that in a while; be there in less than twenty minutes tops." hanging up he groaned and turned to look at Finn. "The answer is no."

"Look just hear me out if Santana wasn't such a bitch…" before Finn could finish he was on the ground holding his stomach as Rachel shouted for Finn going towards him.

"You are really stupid."

"At least your girlfriend is a slut." Getting up he glared at him, "I actually rocked her world." Sebastian looked at Rachel as she overheard the conversation and was hurt by it but he wasn't going to say anything he didn't care about her feelings he cared about Santana's.

"You don't think she tells me these things." the smile on Sebastian face made Finn's go away. "You didn't know how to use your penis. She took your virginity because she was bored. Face it she used you and you were nothing to her."

"And you think you are. She's using you too. Rich kid who buys her everything. You think no one notices as she parades her Louis Vuitton bag all around school and her Prada shoes. You're just her sugar daddy." Finn smirked at him feeling like he won and Sebastian chuckled as Finn smirked disappeared.

"I am a very good sugar daddy and she will be always saying my name." entering his car he drove off annoyed. Finn words kept repeating itself in his head and it pissed him off even more.

Like religion Sebastian got out of his car and greeted Santana properly as his arms wrapped around her waist and while one hand cupped her bottom giving a teasing grab. Kissing with full passion Sebastian pulled away as Santana glared. "People are watching let's go somewhere." whispering to her in her air before sucking her earlobe he heard a faint gasp and he pulled away opening the door for her.

Santana couldn't take it anymore she was confused. She was on her knees on all four in bed screaming his name repeatedly. He showed love in every touch but his thrusts insanely angry. His eyes filled with lust and anger, his eyebrows knitted together. "Sebastian." she gasped as he pulls one leg over his shoulder and began to rub her clit while he thrust inside her. She was screaming in pleasure she squirted as her orgasms took hold but that didn't stop. She was extremely sensitive after that first wave and she was trying to breathe as he still continued till he roared in his orgasms as she orgasms again and collapsed on the bed gasping for air but Sebastian didn't hold her like he always did and she quickly turned to look at him seeing he got out of bed and head to the bathroom. Now she was even more confused and followed him as he turned the shower on to bathe. "Stop what you are doing." she demanded as he turned to look at her.

"What is it?" he looked at her as he showed no expression.

"Sebastian you never just fuck me and head to the showers. What happened?" Sebastian looked at her and turned the faucet off. She was right and what Finn said was actually affecting him. "Seb…"

"Your glee members came up to me at Lima Bean and said they needed you back. I said no in my rude way of course after berry tried to apologize for Finn, we shared a few words and it's pissing me off." she looked at him as he looked at her.

"What did he say?" he sighed and looked at her.

"You're using me and I am your sugar daddy." Santana looked at him and began to laugh and it was beginning to tick him off. Ready to tell her to stop laughing she rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"Listen closely Sebastian. I am yours, I'm not using you and you are not using me. I am in love with you and I don't want to be without you. You make me happy, you are honest and you are the best damn thing to ever happen to me. I don't want your stinking money I want you. I will marry you rich or poor and still be happy with you even through the struggles. Grabs his hand and puts it on her hips. "You do so much for me I never even dreamed of a guy doing anything for me. I have been hurt so much that I decided to be with girls because I was tired of guys and believed every guy out there are asshole and no one would ever love me the way I always wanted. The gifts are a bonus of course I look good in everything." Sebastian chuckled at her boldness and smiled at her, "no one can love me the way you do and because of you I learned how to love again and I trust you with all my heart. I am not using you nor will I ever use you Sebastian." he looked at her and shook his head.

"I believe you...I can't believe I let fish boy get in my head." Santana pulled him out the bathroom and got under the covers as he did the same.

"It's okay I belong to you Sebastian and only you." he looked into her eyes and smiled seeing all the love in them.

"And I belong to you. By the way he called me a Sugar daddy." Santana eyes widened and sat up looking at him.

"What did you say?" he smiled at her.

"I am a very good sugar daddy and he claimed that he rocked your world." Santana gagged ass Sebastian chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry babe I shut that down real quick." she looked at him and smiled and kissed him.

"It's almost over soon." she looked at him as he nodded his head.

"You sure you want to be in New York?" he questioned her.

"I got into Julliard I have to do this. It's a golden opportunity." Cupping her face in his hand she smiled "I want you with me Seb and I need you with me. I know you have one more year in high school before college but I will always be faithful to you."

"I know you will." Santana kissed him bring herself on top of him feeling him hard again she slid him in her making a soft moan slowly grinding on him. Feeling him inside her; becoming complete in her. He watched her moan seeing her face making different expressions as she moved back and forth lifting up a little and sliding back down repeating the process. He couldn't hold his moan any longer and held onto her hips and bit his bottom lip.

"Sebastian." His name on her lips felt like aphrodisiac. Stopping in mid movement panting Sebastian looked at her.

"baby don't stop." she looked down at home as Sebastian felt his breath hinge. She looked so beautiful to and felt her move again as she moaned and closed her eyes.

"It's too big." panting through her words he sat up and kissed her easily turning over on his bed not breaking the link between them he was now on top slowly going in her. "Sebastian no I'm so post to be pleasuring you." He kissed her.

"you always do." moaning her ears. Sebastian felt her clamp on him as he smiled know she was close to her orgasms and so was he. He wasn't going to release till she did. Thank God for protection…..protection. Sebastian pulled out quickly as Santana tried to pull him but he got up out of bed.

"Sebastian?" she questioned him as he sighed and opened his drawer and grabbed the box of Trojan pulling out one as Santana eyes widened. Quickly putting it on he got right back on top of her and entered back in her slowly and continued. Two hours passed as Sebastian was now holding a sleeping Santana in his arms. He loves these nights when he has her beside him in his bed. He knows he needs to sleep but he can't help but watch her silently. Finn was wrong he will always be wrong no matter what anyone say he knows that Santana's love for him is real. Smiling to himself he slowly slid his hands between her legs and worked her till she woke up looking at him. "Sebastian go to bed."

"one more round I can't sleep." Santana chuckled and spread her legs as he put on another condom and entered inside her again.

Falling asleep never felt so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian was tired.

Warbler practice was driving him insane, Swimming was now in season and that means less time with his sassy girlfriend. He hated it but he loved it at the same time. She understands and he found himself loving her even more. Yesterday's practice was brutal and he just had no choice but to cancel his date with her when he realized practice wasn't going to end any time soon and that meant coach didn't get some last night and he was in no way going to get lucky. Entering his room his eyes widened in complete surprise. She was in his room smiling at him with her pajamas on and a large container of lasagna just for him with another container of cheesy garlic bread with extra cheese. They didn't really have a conversation nor even had sex but it was that comfortable quietness that felt good as they ate on his bed and watched Netflix till he fell asleep. Even in his deep slumber he felt her set him up on his bed properly and kissed him on his forehead and lay beside him.

Looking at his ceiling he hated waking up and finding that she was gone. Even though she left leaving a note he still wished she had stayed the night so he could kiss her but she was home and had things to do. He was still tired and getting out of bed was not an option. He was ready to text her to come over but he remembered she had cheerio practice for the cheerleading competition and he made sure to put it on his calendar refusing to miss it. She was dedicated to showing up at all three of his games even though there was fourteen left he was grateful to see her. He wasn't just in the swimming team he was captain of the Swimming team and her showing her support made him play harder. Of course it was a little annoying with the teams he was up against once they found out she is his girlfriend their comments pissed him off.

Santana always dressed up at his games in a mini short dress with heels and hair in big curls wearing makeup. It annoyed him a little from the looks of opponents, team members and people watching the game but Santana is too proud. Before the game even starts she makes sure to make her way to Sebastian with a smile on her face, her catwalk fierce, flicks her hair from both sides as if they were in the way and kissed him on the lips wishing him good luck and whispers dirty things in his ears to get him excited. She would tell the team good luck and make her way back to the bleachers as he tried to control himself from getting hard. She was a sneaky little auntie snix. His sneaky little sexy snix. His little tempting freaky snix.

Turning on the television in his room he decided it was time to play a few hours of Overwatch for his delight until his phone rang he paused the game and answered immediately. "Hey sexy how was practice."

"Practice was horrible Sylvester was on my ass. Did you sleep well?" Sebastian resumed the game.

"Somewhat. I am sore and tired plan on taking a nap and going to get a massage. Also I wished you had stayed the night with me."

"I know but I couldn't and I can massage you." he heard the flirtatious chime in her voice as he smiled.

"That sounds tempting but it would just go straight to sex, I need a deep massage to loosen up the muscles. My game is Friday night and I can't be sore and stiff." Santana groaned.

"Don't even talk about being sore my inner thighs are so tight walking right now seems to be a problem and even me trying to sit or stand up is a pain."

"Couples massage at five-thirty?" He questioned as he looked at the time seeing it's only nine in the morning.

"Sorry babe I can't afford Helga." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"When do I ever ask you out and not pay? Santana be ready by five-thirty we both need a Helga from Sweden okay." He listened to her laugh as he smiled.

"Okay whatever you say."

"Santana…"

"Yeah."

"About last night. Thank you." he waited for her to make a playful flirting remark and instead heard her sigh.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm your girlfriend I got to keep my man happy." He smiled "now stop playing Overwatch and go back to sleep."

"But babe I haven't played video games in a while." He pouted as she giggled at him.

"Since your parents won't be home I will pack a few things and after Helga I will play Overwatch with you in just my Bra and painties or naked if you like." Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Marry me." Santana laughed just imagining the face Sebastian is making.

"Goodbye Sebastian." she hanged up as he turned his console off and lay back down.

"She is definitely going to be my wife." Sebastian smiled and drifted back to sleep imagining his life with her and for the first time he thought about it and realized he need her to have his last name. He needs his seed inside of her and he needs her to give him children and he needs to grow old with her. Sebastian has never in his life needed something so bad as much as he needed Santana. His Santana.

Hours passed as Sebastian was on his back eyes opened wide and made a grunting moan as Santana gasped beside him. It sounded so good he turned to look at her seeing a guy lifting up her leg trying to stretch it. He didn't like the position the guy was in as she made another gasp. Santana looked at him with a smile on her face and sat up as she was finally done and sighed in a little relief. "Thank you baby I really needed that." kissing him on the lips he sat up up and smirked noticing the guy who was stretching her didn't take a liking to her kissing him and he was going to rub it in.

"Anything for my girl." wrapping his arms around her he kissed her back and pulled away. "You ready to go" his hand travel slowly to cup her bottom in his hand knowing the guy had his eyes on them and that made Sebastian pull her even closer to him.

"Yeah I feel much better." leaning on him "I am ready to go to your place." Sebastian smiled and stood up. "hurry up before I change my mind about me being naked or wearing my underwear playing video games with you."Sebastian smile grew wider as the guy turned to look at Santana with lust and surprise as she walked out and he followed feeling the jealous glare and man it felt glorious.

Sebastian couldn't help but enjoy himself as the last piece of Santana's clothing was taken off just leaving her bare right in front of him. She looked at him with pure hatred as he smiled at her. "It was your idea if someone loses a round they have to strip." he grinned.

"You said you hadn't played video games in a while." Santana threw the pillow at him.

"Oh baby this is years of practice I would be playing for the United States Olympics if video gaming was a sport. Taking his shirt and pants off he looked back at her, "does this make you feel much better now?" he asked her as she grabbed his controller and exit out of the duel to play online with other people. He chuckled as she sat between him resting her head on his chest as his back pressed on the cold dashboard playing along both covered by his blanket. He was enjoying himself seeing Santana trash talk with the others laughing along at their jokes but he was getting bored and exits himself out of the game as Santana paused and looked at him.

"You want to watch some Netflix?" shrugging his shoulders he took the controller from her hand and exited out properly and went to his apps and clicked Archer. Holding her to him the silence between them was starting to become annoying. Slowly he cupped her breast and began to massage them listening to her little soft moans and pants. Sebastian pinched her nipples as she gasped arching her back.

"Spread your legs." his voice was soft and yet his tone was demanding. Keeping one hand on her breast continuing to play with it he slowly slid his other hand down between her thighs and began to slowly rub her clit. Santana gasped arching more as her bottom pressed onto his front. Slipping a digit he felt how wet she was becoming her breathing getting heavier.

"Sebastian." she moaned in his ear as he grunted in his own pleasure.

"Say it again." he hissed as he felt her grinding on him and slipped another finger.

"Sebastian." he closed his eyes.

"Again."

"Sebastian." she moaned.

"Again." he feels her tighten around him and she orgasms eyes fluttering as he felt her go limp on him panting heavily as he licked his fingers clean of her juices. "Someone been eating pineapples." Santana blushed as he laid her on her back and got on top of her with a smirk on his face.

"Sebastian we can't have sex remember." he smirked at her.

"Since when do I listen to coaches rules? Besides I'm hungry are you going to deny me from eating?" Santana looked at him in shock as he slowly moved down and lift her legs resting on his shoulders and began as she moaned in ecstasy and in her mind she was going to get him back for this.

It was finally Monday and Santana would rather skip and spend time in the Warbler's practice room and relax instead of being at school. Rich children schools have better stuff not to mention a free day of just being in school doing nothing. "I will pick you up from practice." Santana rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Okay what's on your mind?"

"Nothing I just don't understand why you're going to see Melissa; you know that bitch likes you but yet you're going to see her." Sebastian rolled his eyes and took her hand in his.

"I am not going to see Melissa I am going to see her grandmother. Her grandmother is a close friend of my mom and dad…"

"May I remind you that family still have hope of you and Melissa being together." Interrupting him rudely; pulling her hand from his.

"May I remind you my feelings for you?" Santana looked at him, "Santana I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you I don't trust Melissa. You are my boyfriend, my man and she wants you are you forgetting what she did?" Sebastian sighed and took her hand again holding it a little tighter this time.

"Of course I haven't forgotten." Sebastian looks at her.

"Then don't go call but don't go." Hearing the need in her voice he pulled her into a soft kiss and pulls away having her forehead rest on his.

"I can't do that. I made a promise and I have to hold it. I wouldn't be a Smythe by breaking my promises." Santana pulls away.

"You know what go ahead and be with Melissa I am done." Santana unlocked the door only for Sebastian to quickly reach and pull it back locking the door with his keys.

"Don't you dare pull that bullshit with me Santana Marie Anastasia Lilliana Lopez." Santana glared at him. "I don't love Melissa I love you. So get it to your head the only girl I will be kissing is you, the only girl I will be fucking is you, the only girl I will be making love to is you and the only girl I will be spending my time with is you. You are my girlfriend the one I will do what I have to do to keep you safe, loved and cared for."

"YOU DON'T GET IT…"

"YES I DO." She looked at him in tears as he sighed leaned back in his chair.

"Patty is a friend of my family and she is very old and she is very ill and I am just going to spend a little time with her and that is it." looks at her sternly "baby girl I know you don't trust Melissa and I understand believe me I do but I need you to trust me…. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She whispered softly as she wiped away her tears.

"I will pick you up after school." Clearing his throat and reaching to give her a goodbye kiss.

"Don't bother picking me up Brittany or Quinn will give me a ride home."

"Santana." Getting out of his car she slams his door hard as he sighs leaning his head on his wheel. He knew doing this would hurt her feelings but he had to go see Patty. Pulling his phone out he texts Santana he loves her and will be picking her up anyway and if she tries to avoid him he was going to pick her up and manhandle her into his car. "that should put a smile on her face." Muttering to himself he quickly drove off not noticing Rachel and Finn were watching them.

Lunch time and Santana decided to just sit with the rest of the Cheerios, she didn't want to but seeing Quinn and Brittany sit with her made it much better. "So how are you and Sebastian." Quinn asked with a smile.

"We got into an argument about going over to Melissa's house." Brittany looked at her.

"Isn't she the one that told Sebastian that you were dating Puck when you weren't?" Brittany asked as Santana nodded her head.

"Yeah her grandmother lives with her and her parents. She's sick which I don't mind him seeing Patty who is their family friend but…"

"You have a problem that Melissa is there." Santana nodded her head feeling ashamed and embarrassed and angry. "It's okay to feel that way. I am sure he understands how you feel but you have to understand how he is. He isn't thinking about Melissa he's thinking about Patty who has been a part of his life for so many years."

"She wants him and Melissa together and so does her parents…" Santana interrupted.

"But he is with you and he only wants you. He proclaimed his love for you in Glee club. No one has ever stood up to Mr. Schuester and get him to shut up like that. Also it's been a very long time since Brittany and I have ever seen you this happy…you're you again and we haven't seen that since elementary school." Santana sighed as she knew Quinn was right and pulled her phone and text Sebastian that she is sorry and that she will be waiting for him to pick her up.

"Are you pregnant?" Brittany asked as Santana looked at her in shock.

"For the love of God no...well not yet. I plan on the future I will be pushing mini Smythes out but not right now." Brittany and Quinn looked at her.

"Oh." looking confused, "but you are glowing."

"Dosen't mean I pregnant."

"Besides if she was we would be the first to know." Quinn smirked at her. "She's been having a lot of sex lately." Santana eyes widened.

"Oh no don't you."

"Tell us Santana how was your three day weekend?" Brittany looked at her waiting for her to start.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed as Santana was done, she was livid, she couldn't believe that he would stoop so low with her and piss her off. She was done with Glee and what dose Finn do he pisses her off. She needed to get this over with and she wanted to be left alone. Storming into glee club she tossed her bag on the floor and made her way to her target.

"THAT IS IT." everyone turned to look at Santana as she entered and faced Rachel Berry. "I AM DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT. HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU IN YOUR FUCKED UP SELFISH MIND GET YOUR FUCKING FISH BOY TO TALK ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP?"

"All I am stating is that you need to open your eyes and figure out who your real friends are and to stop being a typical hoer."

~SLAP~

Everyone paused as they all saw Santana slap Rachel in the face. "Don't talk about me like you know me. You are not my friends no one in this FUCKING ROOM is my friend. The only two people in the room I consider as my friends are Brittany and Quinn. You're a selfish, deviant shit so don't you DARE talk like you give a damn. Fuck your application to go to Nyada I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE BECAUSE AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF YOU DIE." tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she looked at Santana quickly trickling down her face.

"Santana that was uncalled for." Mercedes stood up to defend Rachel.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS CAUSE I CAN TAKE YOU DOWN." Mercedes held her hands up and sat down in fear because everyone has seen how Santana take down Dave Karofsky. Santana Turning her attention back to Rachel "You will never have what I have Rachel and that is what pisses you off because everyone in this room knows Finn has been cheating on you since day one and no one has ever fucking told you anything. Yeah that's right he fucked Hannah, Erica, Elizabeth, Melissa, Karen, Debbie, Ariel, Courtney with a C, Kourtney with a K, franchesca, francie, Tiana, Stephanie, Xulima, Barbara and the list goes fucking on. NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A CONCEITED BITCH." the whole school listened as a few were recording the whole thing. "I know who I am. I'm a girl who is tired of people's bull shit, I'm tired of being hurt so yeah I'm a bitch at least I don't lie and yes I don't give a fuck about any glee members feeling BECAUSE I AM NOT COMING BACK AND YOU CAN ALL ROT IN HELL. I'm happy with Sebastian, he makes me feel comfortable when I'm around him I can trust him I don't have to worry if he is unfaithful to me or not and even if we don't work out I know he is the one guy that has never hurt me, never treated me like crap and I don't have to chase after him LIKE YOU CHASE AFTER FRANKENSTEIN."

"SANTANA STOP IT RIGHT NOW." Mr. Schuester enters in angry as Santana turns to him.

"SHUT UP." everyone eyes opened wide as Sylvester smiles enjoying this. "You are a hypocritical ASS. YOU treat Rachel like she is better than everyone else in this room that you ignore others talents. You're so much into winning you do not give a damn about their feelings because you certainly didn't give a damn about mine. You gave that bitch every excuse in the book; you never gave anyone a fucking chance. You act like your all goody loving two shoes when you're actually a prick."

"ENOUGH." Schuester started but Santana was too far gone to be stopped.

"SHUT UP. YOU DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WHEN I AM CURSING AT YOU. YOU DO NOT CUT ME OFF BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH. You put yourself on a pedestal like you're perfect but you're not."

"SANTANA THAT IS EN…."

"SHUT UP." Santana yelled back, "you don't admit to anything. You're a failure and you know it. You're a worthless piece of shit and you know it. You can't even teach Spanish properly you can't even be a man in your own marriage. You have no right to say anything to me so you can go fuck yourself till you are six feet under. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, KEEP MY NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND DROP DEAD. ANYONE BOTHERS ME AGAIN AND I'M GONNA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS UP YOUR ENTIRE ASSESS SO FUCK WITH ME." Santana walks out in rage as students backed away "MOVE." students run in fear and Sylvester smiles at Schuester.

"About damn time." Sylvester walks away proud "I always knew my Latina girl would do the job." she smiles leaving as everyone is in shock and Rachel crying in tears.

Warbler Practice was a bust; He couldn't figure out one song that he felt would be perfect to use against the New Directions. "Um…Sebastian you got to see this." Jeff along with a few of his fellow warblers stood before him as Jeff sat down beside him making him watch you tube.

"Bullied Latina chick lashes out?" Sebastian read out loud as Jeff pressed play and Sebastian eyes widened.

"This was just posted today about an hour ago." Jeff announced as Sebastian shook his head and put his notebook in his satchel. "Need us to come?" Sebastian shook his head no.


	5. Chapter 5

Entering in the school building Sebastian had one goal and one goal only. Find the hot head Latina before anything else goes bad. "RUN FOR YOU LIFE SHE'S COMING." from what Sebastian could tell seeing a nerdy ginger kid with glasses shouting out in the hallway making everyone rushing to get to their class.

"It's her boyfriend we are saved." a girl shouted out and now this just got even more interesting as he lift his eyebrow as students stopped in their tracks praising him in relief as they all pointed in the same direction and there from out the corner was Santana entering in the hallway. Now this was a turn on. The hall parted like the red sea as Santana strut her way; hair no longer in her high ponytail, her cheerleading outfit was flawless as always and her eyes were darkly set on him. He didn't have to say her name she was already making her way towards him standing in front of him face to face.

"Guess what I saw on YouTube?" He looked at her as she didn't answer "you want to tell me what happened that made you go berserker today?" Santana looked down making Sebastian know he was breaking her down. Her body language changed as she switched her feat and looked back up at him with the cutest puppy eyes he couldn't resist.

"He tamed the best in her natural habitat." Sebastian overheard a kid to his left. Ignoring the whispers and shocks Sebastian wrapped his arm around Santana and walked to the school's outside lounging area and sat her on his lap.

"So what happened?" She looked down and sighed and looked at him eyes locked on his as he moved her hair behind her ears to get a better view of her.

"Finn said something that made me snap. Everyone wanted me back in Glee and I was going to reconsider but then Finn came and just pissed me off. Said you were using me and everyone in Glee knows it and that I am being foolish and I shouldn't have abandoned my real friends and blah blah blah and I snapped after everything got spread around in school about what Finn said and I marched my way in Glee and slapped Rachel in the face, told her that she has been cheated on and rat out everything with cursing her out and telling her she will never have Finn the way I have with you. I also cursed some of the others out and then I snapped at Mr. Schuester and I stormed out." Sebastian listened and shook his head as he noticed everyone was looking out from the windows and doors. "Are you mad at me?" Sebastian chuckled and shook his head and pulled Santana into a kiss and held her.

"They don't know anything about us and how we treat each other don't let things you know is not true affect you."

"I know I just…"

"Snapped?" Sebastian smiled slowly rubbing her back as Santana was facing him on his lap legs wrapped around him.

"You got to behave today okay and stay away from glee club."

"I miss singing Seb." Santana admitted as tears welled up in her eyes making him sigh and kiss her forehead.

"I know baby." He felt guilty knowing this. If she wasn't dating him she would still be in Glee but she wouldn't be happy like the way she is now with him. He felt selfish about this but Glee wasn't going to last forever and he knew this. She was a senior and graduating very soon so this wasn't going to matter anymore. "New York is going to be so amazing for you and I promise you are going to be singing on stage and get thousands of applauses and even an encore." Santana smiled as he held her tight. Standing up still holding her as her legs still locked around his torso he kissed her and slowly got her down and kissed her again.

"Am I going to see you at Competition tomorrow?" he smiled at her question and kissed her forehead.

"Wouldn't miss it sweetheart I just promise to do a few things tonight at the office in exchange for Saturday off. The warblers will be showing support too. Get home safely and text me okay." Nodding her head he pulls her into another kiss and watches her enter the school before leaving.

Entering with a smile on her face Quinn and Brittany walked beside her as students looked in complete shock. "So I take it Sebastian made you feel better?" Quinn smiled as Santana opened her locker and turned to look at her. "Don't even whatever was said to you made you lash out then it needed to be done at least you weren't yelling at us."

"Yeah I was actually really terrified I thought I did something." Santana playfully rolled her eyes and hugged them both.

"I love you guys. Oh Sebastian and the warblers will be showing their support tomorrow." Brittany clapped her hands with excitement.

"Yeah more support." Quinn smiled.

"Do you think you can get me hooked up with Nathan?" Santana's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're interested in Nathan?"

"I think he is cute."

"Say no more I'll talk to papi."

"Papi?" Quinn and Brittany both say in unison as Santana blushed not realizing she said one of Sebastian nicknames. "What other names do you call Sebastian?" They both said again as Santana walked away trying to avoid the conversation as they quickly followed not letting it go.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally Saturday and that was all Santana needed to stay happy. She was going to see her Nana again. It was sad that she moved to Florida since the Ohio cold was too much to deal with but Santana saw this as a bright side. She has two homes to go to; actually three if she counts Sebastian's. Sebastian knew all about her abuela coming over for the week. She wanted to introduce her boyfriend to her grandmother, have her cook her famous breakfast dish she always talked about, go shopping and see her favorite movie come to real life. Beauty and The Beast after all it's the reason why Santana fell in love with singing, she fell in love with reading, the reason why she danced because Belle showed that you don't have to be dunce, useless, unable to stand for yourself and wait for a fucking prince to sweep you away off your feet. Belle represented independence, knowledge everything that Cinderella, Ariel, Snow White, Aurora a.k.a Sleeping Beauty did not express. She hates them beside Pocahontas and Belle.

"Knock Knock." Santana jumped dropping the shirt she was folding. Sebastian smiled at her making her roll her eyes.

"You scared me you dork." she scuffed as he smiled.

"Sorry but you did say to make sure I am early." He looked around the guest room. Everything was cleaned, organized, fresh towel folded on the bed with a gift set from Bath and Body works, chocolate tied in a neat decorative gift bag and the smell of eucalyptus mint sprayed all over the room. He could tell how important meeting her grandmother is to her. She wanted him to look his best. "I must really love you to be doing this." rolling her eyes she smiled wrapping her arms around his torso.

"You will love my abuela." he chuckles pulling her into a kiss.

"let's go pick her up shall we."

Four hours passed as Sebastian couldn't help but blush in at Santana's playful flirty aunt. He realized Santana was right. He had nothing to be worried about but she didn't say anything about a flirty nosey grandmother. Right after he introduced himself picking her up the first things she asked was how many times he ducked her granddaughter and she did say the word fuck. His eyes widened as she started laughing implying she already knows and introduced herself. He found it more comforting that it was easy to talk to the woman. "Ah Santana you too skinny you need to eat." he breaks out laughing only to receive a playful slap in the head. "what's so funny?"

"Believe me abuela this girl has been eating everything she sees." hearing her gasp.

"why you still so skinny?" he laughs again only to get another smack in the head. "hey no hit my future grandson-in-law." that made Santana and Sebastian both blush only to break into laughter as abuela began to scold them in Spanish.

Finally midnight Sebastian was ready to leave until Mr. Lopez gave him a pillow, a blanket and a pair of sweatpants and white shirt to sleep in. Insisting he stayed for the night for breakfast since his family were out of state. Everyone besides Santana and Sebastian was sleeping in their own beds leaving the only teens in the basement media room door locked for privacy. It had been a while since he gotten the chance to enjoy himself sexually and he could tell Santana wanted it as well. Her arm slowly in a tease rubs his inner thigh close to his length. "Santana what are you up to?"

"You know what I want." pulling him into a kiss he kisses back pulling her on his lap.

"Keep quiet." laying her down on her back he pictured her naked on his head looking at him the way she is looking now. He could tell she wants to scream the way he is pounding into her. Minutes passed as the sexual desire was finally fulfilled between the both of them. Quickly washing themselves he carried a sleepy Santana to her room and laid her in bed giving her a kiss goodnight before heading down to the living room to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"For the love of all that is holy get back in that fitting room you are not buying that dress." Santana stood there glaring at Sebastian.

"I'm buying this dress." Sebastian cocked his head back.

"Excuse me Jennifer Lopez say what now." crossing his arms as the two sale associates watch them.

"This dress is going with me whether it be today or tomorrow." looking at herself in the mirror beside I look good in it."

"Santana I swear if you think you are going to wear that anywhere in Ohio or any other state in America and outside the U.S you got another thing coming." Santana quickly turns to look at her boyfriend.

"You are not in charge of me nor my body and I am a woman a latina woman who can wear whatever the hell she wants to." standing in front of his face to face both fuming.

"Santana you wear that slutty shit anywhere and I find out you will not like me. Put that shit back on the fucking hanger and look for another dress or so help me you will not like me when I am angry and you are pushing my patience." his voice deep and sinister and even Santana shivered inside.

For some sick way, Santana loves getting him this way on purpose. He doesn't know it yet but she likes being kept on her toes, the thrill of watching him become assertive is a turn. She wasn't going to lose to him she wanted to see how far she could go. How far she could push him. Smiling she turns to face the sale associates. "I want this in black." walking away in confidence back into the fitting room.

Two weeks passed and Santana was smiling in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing the dress at her high school yearbook signing banquet. Filled with confidence she rocked her mini black back revealing dress. She looked like the Spanish version of Roger rabbits wife. She took so many pictures of her girls, selfies by herself and a lot more with other students in her class. Tonight was amazing and no one was going to ruin it for her. The party was finally over and Quin and Brittany were taking her home. "Sebastian is outside." Santana looked out the window to see him sitting in his car.

"Well, ladies I guess imma have some fun tonight." thanking for the ride she struts herself to his car knocking on his window. She sees him turns and look at her unlocking the car door for her to get in. Getting inside the car she smiled "hey baby I didn't know you were coming t pick me up." pulling him to a kiss he pulled away as she realized he didn't look happy, "baby whats wrong?" he scuffed in his sarcastic way.

"Whats wrong? Realy, Santana, do I look stupid to you?" his voice was cold and stern.

"What is your problem?"

"What did I tell you about that dress." she rolled her eyes.

"It's just a dress. I have every right to wear whatever I want. It's a yearbook signing party. Nothing happened I just danced with my girls signed a few yearbooks and took lots of pictures."

"IN THAT FUCKING DRESS." Santana pulled back a little. He never yelled at her like that. "YOU LOOKED LIKE A SLUT TONIGHT. I TOLD YOU NOT WEAR THAT FUCKING DRESS FUCK IT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY THAT FUCKING DRESS BUT YOU STILL DID. YOU LIKE A GIRL SHOUTING EASY ACCESS. ON TOP OF THAT YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO WEAR AND THEN TO SEE ON INSTAGRAM AND SNAP CHAT AND ALL THE FUCKING COMMENTS. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE? A FUCKING HORE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE?" tears welled up in her eyes. "FUCKING VIDEOS OF YOU TWERKING AND GUYS BEING BEHIND YOU LIKE THEIR FUCKING YOU FROM THE BACK ARE YOU KIDDING ME. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" holding his phone in front of her face as the video plays.

"Seb I didn't mean..."

"bullshit." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "keep lying to me."

"I'm not lying. Seb I swear. I was just having fun it was harmless. Brittany was behind me and then I noticed she wasn't and I stopped and just went back dancing with my girls. Babe, I swear." trying to get him to look at her she took his hand in hers tugging him to lean close to her. "Seb." watching him take a deep breath he turned to and moved what she thought was close to her but instead heard the car door open as he pulled his hand out of hers.

"get out." she looked at him in shock.

"Seb..."

"I said get out."

"Babe..."

"Don't let me say it again. Now get the fuck out of my car." more tears fell.

"Let's talk about this..."

"I don't want to talk about this. I told you the day we were in the mall and you refused to listen. Get out."

"are you breaking up with me?" her voice cracked as he closed his eyes and got out the car himself walking to the other side, "seb." grabbing her by the hand he pulled her out the car slamming his door hard. "SEB." her voice cracked as he walked back to the driver's side as she went back to the door she noticed that it's locked. Running to his side before he closed the door she pushed his hand away using her body to block quickly grabbing his keys out his hand. "do you dare treat me like this."

"Santana give me my keys."

"no."

"Santana. I am not in the mood give me my fucking keys." his voice cold like ice.

"Tell me you love me."

"Santana."

"I'm sorry. okay. I am so sorry but please tell me you still love me. Tell me you are not breaking up with me please Seb please."

"Santana give me the fucking keys."

"no."

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEYS." jumping a step back she handed him back his keys and watched him get back in the car slamming it shut and driving off. Santana watched him drive off and entered silently in her house and laid in her bed crying.


	8. Chapter 8

(Hello everyone I am officially back. Sorry that it's taken me a while and I mean a while but I am back and happy to be on the ball. So I hope you guys can still look forward to this I will be posting like crazy)

Two weeks had passed. All packed up for New York. Graduation just around the corner and Sebastian had put their relationship on hold. She never told anyone what happened but it was eating her inside. He refused to see her, answer her phones calls nor replied to her texts. She even returned the dress but still no answer from him. She even went to his job and he made himself verbally clear in the parking lot he did not want to see her. She missed him, and clearly, it's taking a toll on her. She stopped eating; she didn't talk to anyone and now everyone in school believed they broke up with all the rumors going around. Deciding to get some fresh air she decided going to the park wouldn't be such a bad idea. Sitting under the tree facing the lake made her feel at rest. It was peaceful and no one bothered her but they only made her feel worse. Couple holding hands, kissing, laughing, having a picnic; they were doing everything she and Sebastian did. Tears began to flow as she wiped them away. This time they wouldn't stop. Curling herself into a ball she silently cried herself to sleep leaned up against the tree.

Finally, it was midnight. Sebastian had spent all day working at the office helping his dad and few other workers on a case of Ohio century. It was being broadcasted all over the news. Magazines, newspapers, every talk show around the U.S was talking about it. He was stressed, aggravated, pissed at himself mostly because of Santana and hated himself the same because he desired to be in his bed just spooning each other. He desired her company more than sex. Words replayed in his head the things he said to her in the car. They were hurtful, it was wrong to say but it was also the truth. Of course, that dress was stunning on her but he cared. He cared because he loved her. He loved her to the point he knew she was going to have his last name and bare his children. If he didn't love her he would have let her wear that dress. he would have only used her as a passing phase and let his haters have his sloppy seconds. Santana is his woman. She didn't need to dress like that besides how could something like that be called a dress in the first place. It wasn't even a dress, to begin with, it looked more like lingerie. Half see through shit he wouldn't want their future kids to see a picture of their mommy in such a slutty outfit. Save it for the bedroom, for him to enjoy but for the eyes of others no way.

Ready to hit the shower his phone went off. Rolling his eyes he really didn't want to answer but thought it might be something about work. Grabbing his phone from his nightstand he saw that it was Santana's mother calling him. "Mrs. Lopez?"

"Is Santana with you?" her voice didn't sound normal.

"No I haven't spoken to her all day." didn't they know they weren't speaking to each other? trying to listen to the background sound.

"Sebastian we can't find Santana." his eyes widened.

"what do you mean, have you called her cell?"

"She left her phone in her room it's after midnight and she didn't text us if she would be sleeping over with the girls or if she was with you when I tried calling her we noticed she left her phone in her room. We are heading out to find her now since she's not with you." grabbing the keys he quickly ran out of the house passed his parents.

"I'll search and if I find her I'll give you a call." hanging up he turned to see his dad right behind him.

"Son where are you going you just got here?"

"Mrs. Lopez called Santana is missing. I gotta find her."

"We'll help search too." his mother and father quickly got into their cars as they all drive off. An hour passed as Mr. Lopez informed they had called the police putting Santana down as a missing person. He was terrified now. Every scenario was playing his mind. He needed to find her his high beams were on and looking around the last place that he could think of was the park by Easton Commons. All the bad things he said to her played his mind and he regrets them all even more. It couldn't be the last words he ever said to her. Her crying face was becoming more of a nightmare to him, haunting him. How could he hurt her like that? finally making his way in the park driving around the slightest color of red was seen by a tree. The lights made it look out of place but gave him hope. putting his car in park he quickly got out the car "SAN...SANTANA...SANTANA." running to the other side of the tree their sat curled in a ball was Santana wet and shivering in the cold asleep. "San." shaking her she jumped out of her sleep frightened and then looked around before she looked at him.

"Seb, why is it so dark?" He pulled her into a kiss falling on top of her. Kissing her hard as if both their lives depended on it. Pulling away he looked at her "what the hell you have us all worried." feeling her shaking. "were you out here in the rain." she shook her head.

"No I wanted some fresh air so I decided to walk around the park and I sat down by the tree and I must have fallen asleep." seeing her shake trying to hug onto her self he quickly stripped her of her red cardigan and put his jacket over her. Picking her up with ease he kissed her forehead several times.

"San don't you ever do this again. I was so worried about you baby." kissing her cheek and then her lips he could see they were slightly blue. Getting a better visual of her as he made his way to his car he could see the dark circles around her eyes and even noticed how much lighter she is.

"Seb I'm so cold." his heart felt like it was being torn to shreds piece by piece. "I'm so sorry Seb, I never meant to make you so angry with me..." he kissed her he didn't want to hear another sorry from her. Leaning her on the car he opened his trunk glad he sad her cheerleading sweats in his car. "Seb.."

"Listen to me and listen to me good. I love you and I don't want to hear another word of sorry coming out of your mouth. I love you and I'm so so sorry for hurting you but you will always have me San and I swear to you no matter how angry I get with you I am never going anywhere do you understand me." tears fell down her eyes as she nods her head and he kisses her again. "let's quickly get you out of these wet close before you get any sicker." Helping her out of her clothes into warm dry ones he put her wet clothes down to her wet undies in a plastic bag and covered her with his blanket he kept in his car. Pulling his phone out calling everyone he found her sleeping in the park under a tree. Informing them he's taking her home. Grabbing a hold of her hand he kissed every finger repeatedly saying he loves her and by the time he reached everyone was waiting at the Lopez house. He could tell Santana was going to get an earful from her parents until they saw her. Truly she looked awful. Getting her inside as her abuelita quickly made tea and warmed up some food for her the police asked her questions as everyone listened to her answers.

Santana had fallen asleep at the park from exhaustion because of her ill proper care. She couldn't even remember the last time she even put something in her mouth and informed she hadn't slept for two days claiming she was becoming nervous about everything. He knew it was more to that. He caused this. No one knew that they were on hold to the others they were both busy getting things out of the way. "sweetheart if you were nervous why didn't you say anything to us?" her father asked.

"I didn't want you to think I wasn't ready. I want this but everything was just hitting all at once and it was just a lot. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to let this happen." he watched her father kiss her on her forehead as he watched the places of food put on the table for Santana to eat. Mrs. Lopez took the bag of wet clothes out of his hand and took it to the laundry room. After they were done questioning the cops left with food themselves from abuelita thanking them for their time as everyone stayed for a bit talking enjoying a hot cup of tea and abuelita insisting San to eat more food. Deciding to stay for the night his parents went home and he cuddled in bed in her room covering her with all the blankets he could he held her as she slept on his chest. He never really slept in her room while her parents were home but tonight was kind of an exception. He just needed her to be okay and safe with him in his arms. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and drifted to sleep holding her as she slept on top of him snuggled in warmth.

Mr. Lopez slowly opened the door. He didn't like the idea of Sebastian in his daughter bed with her but he couldn't deny that out of all the boyfriends she had Sebastian truly was a good choice. A white boy with his daughter he never imagined but anyone who would help search all over for hours trying to find his daughter and bring her home safely was good in his book. Closing the door carefully not to wake them he headed to his room as his wife got into bed. "If any man asks for my blessing to marry our daughter it will be Sebastian." his wife smiled at him as he laid down on his side and cuddled with his wife.

"I hope so too."


End file.
